hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Philippine basin typhoon season
The 2019 Philippine basin typhoon season is an upcoming live season which takes place in the Western Pacific basin. This time, local Filipino names are assigned in use for the typhoons that will enter the area. The season will officially begins at May 15, and will last through the end of the year. Before May 15, the season is in "quiet phase" but tropical cyclone development is possible in any time of the year. Seasonal Summary Note: This timeline is glitched so it may not function well. ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2019 till:01/10/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/03/2019 till:10/03/2019 color:TS text:Athena (Adonis) from:04/05/2019 till:12/05/2019 color:TY text:Brandon from:09/05/2019 till:16/05/2019 color:ST text:Cherry (Baltazar) from:21/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 color:TY text:Derrick (Crisanto) from:25/05/2019 till:28/05/2019 color:TD text:05F from:13/06/2019 till:28/06/2019 color:SY text:Elisse (Dulce) from:26/06/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:SY text:Frank from:29/06/2019 till:04/07/2019 color:ST text:Gina (Estrellita) from:05/07/2019 till:12/07/2019 color:TY text:Hayden (Fatima) from:11/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TY text:Ivory barset:break from:01/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:TY text:Justin (Genaro) from:05/08/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:TS text:Kathleen from:07/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:TS text:Logan from:09/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:SY text:Michelle (Hansel) from:20/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:TS text:Nikko from:28/08/2019 till:04/09/2019 color:TY text:Ofelia (Ishamel) from:05/09/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:TS text:Prince (Joselito) from:05/09/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:TD text:18F (Katrina) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September Seasonal Forecasts Outlook FARM RIVER METEOROLOGICAL CENTER PHILIPPINE AREA OF RESPONSIBILITY TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK September 4, 2019 09:00 PM PHT 1. Severe weather with thunderstorms are associated with a tropical disturbance west of Guam. It is moving westward while approaching Luzon. Upper-level winds will become more conducive for development by tomorrow while the disturbance continues northward. * Formation chance through 48 hours...medium..40 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...medium...80 percent. 2. A low pressure area is spotted south of Ho Chi Minh City in Vietnam. The disturbance is expected to move northward. It has organized sturcture and has heavy rainfall cover. However, due to the landfall, it is not expected to develop to a tropical cyclone. * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...0 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...low...0 percent. 3. Smaller scattered cloud clusters are associated with a developing disturbance east of Mindanao. It is currently moving northward at slower pace. Environmental conditions might be conducive enough for the disturbance's development. * Formation chance through 48 hours...medium...60 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...low...90 percent. 4. Smaller scattered cloud clusters are associated with a developing disturbance east of Marianas. It is currently moving westward at slower pace. Environmental conditions might be conducive enough for the disturbance's development. * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...0 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...low...10 percent. ~FORECASTER FARM Current Advisories All advisories issued are found here: 2019 Philippine basin typhoon season/advisory archive Forecast Typhoon Ofelia FORECAST VALID 09/04/2019 MAX WIND 120 KPH (10-MIN) 140 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 979 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/05/2019 MAX WIND 110 KPH (10-MIN) 120 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 982 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/06/2019 MAX WIND 95 KPH (10-MIN) 100 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 986 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/07/2019 MAX WIND 75 KPH (10-MIN) 85 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 989 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/08/2019 MAX WIND 65 KPH (10-MIN) 75 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 999 MBAR. Systems Tropical Storm Athena (Adonis) | Winds = 85 km/h (50 mph) | Pressure = 991 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = March 3 | Dissipated = March 10 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Kai-Tak 2017.JPG|Image = |Track = AthenaFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Brandon | Winds = 165 km/h (105 mph) | Pressure = 953 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 4 | Dissipated = May 12 |color2 = |type2 = Category 3 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Banyan 2017-08-13 0205Z.jpg|Image = |Track = BrandonFarm2019.png}} Severe Tropical Storm Cherry (Baltazar) | Winds = 110 km/h (70 mph) | Pressure = 978 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 9 | Dissipated = May 16 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image =Maliksi 2018-06-10 0140Z.jpg |Image =|Track = CherryFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Derrick (Crisanto) | Winds = 150 km/h (90 mph) | Pressure = 962 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 21 | Dissipated = June 1 |color2 = |type2 = Category 2 hurricane (SSHWS)|image = Denise July 2 2018.jpg|Image = |Track = DerrickFarm2019.png}} Tropical Depression 05F | Winds = 45 km/h (25 mph) | Pressure = 1013 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 26 | Dissipated = May 28 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image =22W_2017-09-24_0250Z.jpg |Image =|Track = 05FFarm2019.png}} Super Typhoon Elisse (Dulce) | Winds = 205 km/h (125 mph) | Pressure = 911 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 13 | Dissipated = June 28 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Soudelor2015.png|Image =|Track = ElisseFarm2019.png}} Super Typhoon Frank | Winds = 185 km/h (115 mph) | Pressure = 929 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 26 | Dissipated = July 6 |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Dolphin Geostationary VIS-IR 2015.png|Image =|Track = FrankFarm2019.png}} Severe Tropical Storm Gina (Estrellita) | Winds = 95 km/h (60 mph) | Pressure = 988 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 29 | Dissipated = July 4 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image =800px-Gaemi_2018-06-16_0450Z.jpg|Image =|Track = GinaFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Hayden (Fatima) | Winds = 120 km/h (75 mph) | Pressure = 984 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 5 | Dissipated = July 12 |color2 = |type2 = Category 1 typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Matmo 2014.jpg|Image =|Track = HaydenFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Ivory | Winds = 150 km/h (90 mph) | Pressure = 958 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 11 | Dissipated = July 31 |color2 = |type2 = Category 1 typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Noru 2017-08-03 0354Z.jpg|Image =Noru 2017-08-03 0354Z.jpg|Track = IvoryFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Justin (Genaro) | Winds = 165 km/h (105 mph) | Pressure = 938 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 1 | Dissipated = August 12 |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Utor_2013-08-11_0701z.png|Track = JustinFarm2019.png|Image = Utor_2013-08-11_0701z.png}} Tropical Storm Kathleen | Winds = 65 km/h (40 mph) | Pressure = 1004 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 5 | Dissipated = August 9 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|Track = KathleenFarm2019.png|image = Nalgae_2017-08-04_0210Z.jpg}} Tropical Storm Logan | Winds = 85 km/h (50 mph) | Pressure = 986 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 7 | Dissipated = August 12 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|Track = LoganFarm2019.png|image = Talas_2017-07-16_0612Z.jpg}} Super Typhoon Michelle (Hansel) | Winds = 195 km/h (110 mph) | Pressure = 919 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 9 | Dissipated = August 17 |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 super typhoon (SSHWS)|Track = MichelleFarm2019.png|image = Super_Typhoon_Ma-on_2004.jpg}} Tropical Storm Nikko | Winds = 65 km/h (35 mph) | Pressure = 1003 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 20 | Dissipated = August 24 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|Track = NikkoFarm2019.png|image = Temporary_cyclone_north.svg}} Typhoon Ofelia (Ishmael) | Winds = 150 km/h (90 mph) | Pressure = 963 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 28 | Dissipated = Currently Active |color2 = |type2 = Category 3 typhoon (SSHWS)|Track = |image = Temporary_cyclone_north.svg}} Storm Names The PAGASA and JTWC use these names to name any tropical depression that enters the PAR area. Farm River Meteorological Center The FRMC also names storms that reached tropical storm intensity. Season Effects Category:Philippine basin Category:Live Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Outlooks Category:PAR Category:PAGASA Category:Currently active seasons